Melons
by Gabby the Great
Summary: Rio didn't love Eyes for his cold nature. EyesxRio oneshot, but may be continued depending on reviews.


**Melons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. Bug off, you loser lawyers.

Pairing: EyesxRio

The cold wind blew steadily through the hospital window, making Rio tighten the blanket around her shoulders. She enjoyed the cold, fresh wind on her face though, so much that her nose was starting to run and her cheeks were pink from the wind biting them. She scanned the pale grey skyline, smiling peacefully. Even though she had recently lost some ribs, it was all for the cause. As long as it kept the Blade Children safe, she had fulfilled her duty. Her yellow eyes started to droop, the pain killers always made her so sleepy. But she quickly shook her head hand sat up a little more, fussing over her hair. Today Eyes was bringing her melons.

She had always liked Eyes. His icy demeanor, his mysterious personality, those were all attributes to her attraction, but that wasn't the reason really. She loved when he would give her a half smile, his pained eyes lifting to a look of laughter as he smirked at her antics, or if it was a good day he even chuckled. So she made an effort to make him chuckle as much as she could, and maybe even one day she could hear him laugh,

She frowned. That wouldn't happen. It would be so unlike Eye's she likely would question if he was under the influence or finally cracked. She gave a soft sigh, and looked out the window again, her white breath dissipating in the stale hospital air. Her eyes began to droop again, and even in the cold, she fell into a fitful sleep.

---

The hospital door creaked open, and Eyes walked in, a small plastic bag holding a large melon. He frowned (more then his previous state) at the sleeping Rio, her nose was running and she was shivering with harsh hiccupped sobs as her fingers clawed at her blanket. He set the melon on the night stand and closed the window, the hospital's warm air slowly thawing the sleeping girl's face.

"Trying to stay up, I see." Eyes shook his head and took a seat. Rio was still clawing, but her grip had lazed and her shoulders hung limply. Still, the tears had become more plentiful, spilling down her expressionless face. Eyes grimaces, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. He hated himself. He had made an innocent girl _kill_. Until now, he hadn't thought it affected her too much, but now that he saw her pained expression, he knew the lives she had taken haunted her in the deepest corners of her mind. Eyes knew this too well, his own personal demons tormenting him so much he took up playing the piano so he could drown out the murderous screams that rang in his ears.

Rio began to stir, and wearily looked up at the cold blue eyes that stared at her, almost with an expression of worry.

"Eyes… You're here. I'm glad." She smiled weakly, sleep fogging her eyes and thoughts as she reached out and caressed his pale cheek. He withdrew away from her hand, her eyes just giving a knowing expression as she folded her arms. She was soon asleep again, her chest rising slowly but steadily, her nightmares gone for the moment.

He just stared at the girl. No one, even his "best friend" Kanone had said they were happy to see him, and meant it. Of course his manager would pamper him with compliments and "How lucky the world was to have such talent" but no one who knew him, the Blade Child Eyes, had ever said such a thing. His stomach fluttered slightly, making his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widen, and his mouth hang ever so slightly.

And, for once, he smiled. A genuine happy smile, as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes. His cold hand continued to lay on her fevered forehead for longer then necessary, absorbing the silken strands between his finger tips. Her warmth almost seemed to assimilate his hand, a heat rising from his fingers to his fluttered heart. He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was something weird, pain and pleasure melting his stomach as his heart beat faster in his chest, a strange high overtaking his senses. He suddenly noticed she smelled of sunflowers, the hollow sound of her fevered breathing, the way her hair seemed to shine like silver moonlight even in mid day.

He quickly drew back his hand, almost gasping for air to regain his composer. This feeling was dangerous, and not to be investigated. He stood up, pulling the sheets a little higher on her small frame.

And his madness continued. He felt drawn to her sweaty brow, and in a moment of insanity, kissed it softly, the salty tang of her skin making him lick his lips. He then left, the sliding door quickly closing behind him.

Later Rio would wake up to an empty room, except for the tingle of her brow, and the melon on the table.

END

Authors Note: Hello! I'm new to the Spiral scene, and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. I could make it into a full story, but I probably won't, unless I get enough feedback asking to. I think this couple is cute, but AyumuxHiyono is cuter, I just have no inspiration. --; Well, what can you do. Tata!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


End file.
